


Blanket Fort

by SylvanWitch



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Silly, misuse of Disney-themed bedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvanWitch/pseuds/SylvanWitch
Summary: Generally speaking, animated lions didn't get Steve off.Or, why Steve is both the best and worst babysitter Danny could have asked for.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 16
Kudos: 97





	Blanket Fort

**Author's Note:**

> For my personal prompts bingo card square: Blanket Fort.

In his occasional guilty fantasies about getting it on with his partner, Steve had never imagined it would involve quite so much Disney-themed bedding, but he supposed that’s what he got for putting the moves on Danny in a blanket fort.

Steve had agreed to babysit while Danny went on his first real date since moving to the island without taking it account how his natural skillset hadn’t prepared him for fish stick dinners, Barbie dolls, and endless negotiating about bedtime.

In desperation, Steve had struck upon the one advantage his tactical knowledge might bring to the situation: The construction of defensible positions.

While the assorted sheets, pillows, blankets, and comforters weren’t exactly Navy-standard, he knew that the most important thing about good camouflage was that it blended into the natural environment of the field of engagement.

Since Danny’s cramped living room was 95% toys in various floral shades, the fort he and Grace eventually erected was impressively incognito.

“Good job, Gracie!” Steve had crowed, holding a blanket flap up and inviting her inside with a sweeping, princely gesture.

She had giggled and crawled in, calling out, “Come in, Uncle Steve!”

Which is how it had come to pass that Danny arrived home to find Steve and Gracie ensconced in pink-tinged splendor sharing a sleeve of graham crackers and reading _Madeline’s Tea Party_.

How Danny and Steve had ended up in there with Gracie sacked out in the other room, only a cheap door and a thin wall separating her from them, was a story for another time.

Just then, Steve was mostly interested in keeping Danny from waking Gracie up before they could both enjoy the natural climax of what had started with Danny complaining about his date and Steve joking-not-joking about hand jobs.

Currently, Steve had one hand over Danny’s mouth to stifle the breathy, back-of-the-throat moans he was wringing out of his partner with his other hand, which was wrapped around his cock and stripping those moans out of him as fast as Danny could suck in air through his nose.

Steve’s own cock was pressing against the placket of his cargo pants in an increasingly distracting way, which is maybe why he chose to lean over and growl, “Fucking come for me, Danny,” into his partner’s ear, earning him a desperate, muffled yelp and the shockingly hot splash of wetness against his wrist.

That wetness came in handy a moment later when he managed to get his own pants open. He’d barely set a good, slick rhythm, though, when Danny was batting weakly at his hand and taking over, but Steve had no room to complain. 

Danny’s hand was just the right kind of tight and every kind of rough and sure, and he was panting against the hollow of Steve’s throat and saying, “Do you know what I’m going to do to you when we’re not being watched by Elsa, Mowgli, and Simba?”

Generally speaking, animated lions didn’t get Steve off, but the wrecked quality of Danny’s voice combined with the focused effort of his hand brought him over the edge. He had to bite his own bicep to keep from shouting, and he was still gasping wetly against his arm when he heard, “Danno?” from someplace way too close.

“It’s alright, Monkey,” Danny crooned hoarsely from their pink paradise. “Uncle Steve was just showing me how to inflate your new floatie and got winded. Go back to sleep.”

“Okay,” Gracie said, followed by the slap-slap of little bare feet receding.

“Floatie?” Steve queried, arm over his eyes to block out the pink-suffused light of their love nest.

“You’re buying her one tomorrow. Pink unicorn with blue and yellow sparkles.”

“Copy that,” Steve answered, dropping his arm to reel Danny against him, where they stayed, sweaty and boneless and half undressed, for the time it took to get their heartrates back to the safe zone.

“Going on a second date?” Steve asked a moment later.

“Yeah,” Danny said. “I mean, she wasn’t _that_ bad.”

Steve’s answering growl earned them another sleepy query from the next room.

“Your place next time,” Danny whispered urgently, and Steve’s heart skipped a beat.

“Only if you bring the Little Mermaid pillows with you.”

“Perv.”


End file.
